


Mercy's Exchange

by taylor_tut



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Major Character Injury, Serious Injuries, Whump, edward elric whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: After Ed is injured after the battle with Kimblee, Darius and Heinkel help save his life.





	Mercy's Exchange

Yes!!! I hope your birthday is amazing, because you sure are! Happy birthday!! I love you! Sorry if it’s not great… :(

* * *

 

Ed took two steps forward and the world went dark.

“Oh, man. Idiot,” Heinkel scolded, walking slowly to Ed’s side.

“You can’t fight Kimblee in this condition,” Darius added. He nudged Ed with his foot, eliciting no response. “What are we gonna do?”

“We can’t just leave him here,” Heinkel admitted. “He saved our lives.” 

Darius sighed long and low. “Fine,” he submitted, “pick him up. We’ll drop him off at a hospital.”

At the movement of hands underneath him, Ed stirred, cracking open his eyes with a pained groan. 

“The pipsqueak lives,” Heinkel drawled. “Come on. You can’t walk like this.” 

Ed struggled out of his grip.

“Stop, stop!” he begged, sounding desperate, almost panicked, “don’t–ouch!”

“Okay, okay,” he said, lowering Ed back to the ground, allowing him to lie on the ground once more, “but you’ve got to let us carry you somehow.”

Ed shook his head. “Just–help me walk.”

“Kid, don’t be a moron–”

“Please,” Ed begged, his voice shredded from screaming only moments ago, “just… don’t touch me.”

The chimeras both backed up. “Alight. Fine. Stand up, Ed.”

Ed pulled himself to his feet, leaning heavily on Darius. “Just–gimme a sec,” he pleaded.

“Don’t rush; you’re fine,” Darius cooed. “We’re going to get you to a doctor.”

“I need’a…” Ed trailed off, staggering forward, “Need’a gett’a Kimblee. The Stone… He can’t…” 

Darius caught him as he pitched forward. “Hey, hey hey. Just focus on keeping your insides on the inside, okay? We’ve got the rest.”

Ed nodded, only because it was the only thing he had the energy to do, and let himself collapse forward into Heinkel, who picked him up piggyback. 

“Poor kid,” Heinkel sighed, and Darius nodded.

“Let’s just get him to a doctor,” he said. 

Ed slept for the first time in a while, knowing he was protected for once.


End file.
